


Уик-энд в прошлое

by fain_stein



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fain_stein/pseuds/fain_stein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты – единственная причина, почему я хочу выжить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уик-энд в прошлое

\- Чёрт возьми, Гаррус, - сказала Шепард, складывая руки у груди. – Ты знаешь, я не люблю сюрпризы.

\- Этот тебе понравится, - Гаррус с заговорщицким видом помахал двумя билетами на пассажирский корабль, зажатыми в трёхпалой руке.

Шепард сощурилась, пытаясь разглядеть надписи на тонких бумажках, но даже усовершенствованное благодаря имплантам «Цербера» зрение не было способно различать настолько маленькие объекты с метрового расстояния.

\- Я твой капитан. И я приказываю тебе перестать морочить мне голову и говорить прямо, - Шепард прибегла к наиболее эффективному средству, обыкновенно развязывающему языки всей команде. Она грозно нахмурила брови и плотно сжала губы, чтобы показать всю серьёзность ситуации и её намерений выяснить пункт назначения загадочных билетов.

\- К сожалению, капитан, - Гаррус сделал ударение на последнем слове и спрятал билеты, заведя руку за спину, - с этого момента я официально в отгуле. Как и вы. Так что ваши полномочия на меня не распространяются. 

Шепард скептически изогнула бровь и усмехнулась. 

\- Вы можете посмотреть приказ в моём личном деле. И спросить у самого Хаккета, команндер.

\- Ты не мог этого сделать, - прошипела она, не веря.

\- Уже сделал, - сказал он, и хитрая турианская улыбка застыла на его лице. 

***

 

В доках Цитадели было как всегда шумно и многолюдно. Даже слишком многолюдно из-за всё прибывающих беженцев. Шепард не могла хладнокровно смотреть на группы сломанных отчаянием и войной людей, разлученных с близкими, потому что это слишком напоминало ей себя прежнюю – напуганную, шестнадцатилетнюю девочку, дрожащим голосом спрашивающую у солдата Альянса: «Куда мы летим, сэр?» Этот же вопрос ей хотелось сейчас задать Гаррусу, только с совсем иной интонацией и обращением. Возможно, ему бы и понравилось, если бы она назвала его сэр, и возможно он бы пошутил про то, что ей лучше называть его подобным образом в постели, но… Не дождется.

Она уважала желание Гарруса сделать ей приятно и отвлечь от бесконечной работы и волнений, в которых погрязла с головой, а потому послушно и молчаливо следовала под руку с ним к стыковочным шлюзам пассажирских кораблей. Из-за угрозы Жнецов гражданские судна не так часто отправлялись в космос, но дабы не будить лишнюю панику, полёты всё же производились. В основном, на кораблях, оснащённых стелс-системами. Подходя ближе к одному из таких фрегатов, она строила догадки относительно цели полёта и пыталась вспомнить на каких планетах, пригодных для жизни, она ещё не была. Возможно, это какая-то туристическая колония азари, полная солнца, тепла, моря и всевозможных развлечений и удовольствий. Она бы с удовольствием поплескалась в тёплом океане и посмотрела на Гарруса в купальном костюме. Если в культуре турианцев они вообще существовали. Сдержанный и тихий смешок почти готов был сорваться с её губ, когда она представила великого Архангела в плавках, но приятный женский голос по громкоговорителю прервал её:

\- Посадка на пассажирский фрегат «Вояж», следующий до Аттического траверса, планета Мендуар, завершается. Время отправления…

У Шепард зазвенело в ушах. Потемнело в глазах. Задрожали руки. Земля ушла из-под ног. Она встала на месте, не в силах пошевелиться, тупо смотря на брюхо изящного, слишком изящного, корабля, на крыле которого было выведено название на английском языке.

Гаррус остановился рядом. Все его самые страшные догадки воплотились в жизнь.

\- Скажи, что ты не сделал этого, - её голос чем-то напомнил ему Легиона: безэмоциональность, отсутствие выражений и интонации. И всё-таки если бы тот сейчас был рядом, голос Шепард звучал бы более безжизненно по сравнению с ним.

\- Сделал, - признался он со вздохом, словно нашкодивший ребёнок. Лгать не было смысла. – Сюрприз?.. - протянул он виновато и сразу же подумал: «Не смешно». 

Шепард тщетно пыталась совладать с внезапной паникой, подкравшейся к ней из-за спины. В её жизни было всего пару моментов, когда она чувствовала себя настолько несостоятельной и парализованной, и об этих моментах ей совсем не хотелось вспоминать. На секунду ей стало даже смешно от собственной слабости: великая коммандер Шепард боится взойти на чёртов человеческий корабль. Она бы улыбнулась, если бы не ужас, застывший на её лице. Слишком очевидный.

Её внимание от блестящего в свете станции корабля отвлекла группа колонистов, состоящая из трёх человек – мужчины, женщины и маленькой девочки, которая слишком громко и неприкрыто выражала свой восторг по поводу проведённых каникул на Цитадели. Шепард почти ей завидовала: она не знает, что из себя представлял Мендуар несколько лет назад; она не ведает, какой именно монстр прячется в тёмном космосе, выжидая удобного момента для нанесения удара; она понятия не имеет, что ждёт её в будущем, наслаждаясь каждым прожитым днём своей наивной, беспроблемной жизни.

\- Шепапрд… - Гаррус осторожно коснулся её плеча, лёгонько сжав его, что вывело её из растерянности. Она моргнула и как будто заново увидела лежащую перед ней картину: кучка толпящихся и переговаривающихся туристов и какой-то пассажирский корабль, ожидающий своего отправления. Ничего, что могло бы сломить её. 

\- Д-да… - она встряхнула плечом, убирая ладонь Гарруса. – Пойдём. Нам пора садиться.

Её голос звучал слишком спокойно и хладнокровно, что напугало Гарруса сильнее, чем если бы она упала на пол и начала рыдать, умоляя отвести её обратно на «Нормандию». Тем не менее, он подчинился по давно выработанному инстинкту следовать за ней в любой ад и любую дыру, насколько бы опасно там ни было, а потому в первые мгновения он даже не заметил, что послушно проследовал за ней, не задавая вопросов. Уже потом пришло беспокойство и надоедливые вопросы вкупе с муками совести и сожалениями. Глядя на неё, такую уверенную, такую сильную, но маленькую фигуру, он был уверен, что сделал ей очень больно. Она может никогда не сказать ему об этом, но красноречивость её жестов и взглядов будет вечным напоминанием его глупой жестокости по отношению к ней.

\- Шепард, ты не обязана… - он тихо позвал её, желая объяснить, что они могут вернуться назад и забыть об этом дурацком инциденте, но она как будто не замечала виноватых нот в его голосе и не видела раскаивающегося взгляда, потому что, не сбавляя шага и не глядя на Гарруса, произнесла, почти перебила его:

\- Ты наверняка отдал за билеты целое состояние. Идём, а то улетят без нас.

Гаррусу ничего не оставалось кроме подчинения. Как всегда.

***

 

После «Нормандии» любой корабль казался ей слишком шумным, неманёвренным, громоздким, медленным и небезопасным. Она давно не летала на общественных суднах и отвыкла от их грохота, рокота, медлительности и разговоров пассажиров. Чувствуя лёгкую головную боль, она припала лбом к стеклу иллюминатора, наслаждаясь видом бесконечного звёздного космоса, будящего в ней приятное волнение и тревогу, невзирая на то, что она видела его миллионы раз, – когда засыпала и когда просыпалась, - и краем уха слушая, как та самая восторженная девочка лопочет беспрестанно бесчисленный вздор, сидя напротив неё, через проход. Она была слишком громкой и слишком надоедливой, но никто из пассажиров не решался попросить её родителей заткнуть её. Шепард готова была сделать это сама – причём в очень грубой форме, - но сдерживалась усилием воли, не желая предстать перед Гаррусом в ещё более расхлёстанной и неприязненной форме, чем есть. Памятуя о том, что он наверняка переживает и ругает себя на чём свет стоит, она старалась казаться довольной, весёлой и возбуждённой, но это плохо ей давалось, а потому она предпочитала не вестись у глупых эмоций лишний раз на поводу. В конце концов, это всего лишь поездка и всего лишь ещё одна человеческая колония. 

Гаррус схватил её ладонь, как только они сели, и не отпускал вот уже полчаса полёта, крепко сжимая её в пальцах. Шепард всегда удивлялась тому, что её кожа не потеет в цепких руках турианца, сколько бы она там не находилась. Ей нравились его прикосновения, они успокаивали и вселяли уверенность, но сейчас она была слишком погружена в свои мысли, чтобы ответить на ласку очередной нежностью, как делала это обычно. 

\- Шепард… - его голос был вкрадчив, и она отчётливо читала в субгармониках беспокойство. Отвернувшись от стекла, она посмотрела на Гарруса и заставила себя улыбнуться. Ей хотелось ему улыбаться, она не желала быть рядом с ним неискренней, но сейчас маленькое притворство, возможно, могло спасти положение, вытеснив ненужные чувства. 

\- Со мной всё в порядке, - сказала она. – Просто нужно время. 

Он кивнул, и она с досадой отметила, что её слова так и не сумели изгнать из его взгляда волнение. Тогда она придвинулась к нему ближе и положила голову на твёрдое плечо, которое, тем не менее, было для неё всегда лучше самой мягкой и дорогой подушки из лебяжьего пуха. Она не видела реакции Гарруса, но что-то ей подсказывало, что этот жест немного его успокоил. Шепард прикрыла глаза, стараясь не думать о том, куда летит этот чёртов гудящий корабль, и внезапно почувствовала адскую усталость. Она сама не заметила, как провалилась в мягкий сон, задремав на турианском плече.

Проснулась она всё от той же самой девочки, которая громко вскрикнула: «Мама, мы скоро будем дома!» Шепард вздрогнула и открыла резко глаза, отстраняя покрасневшую от долгого прикосновения к твёрдому плечу щеку и удивлённо озираясь по сторонам, пытаясь окончательно проснуться.

\- Сколько я проспала? – спросила она сонным голосом у Гарруса, который быстро листал в датападе какую-то страницу в экстранете на турианском языке.

\- Совсем немного, - ответил он, стараясь придать голосу уверенность, чтобы скрыть сквозящую в субгармониках тревожность. – Около часа. 

Шепард потёрла покрасневшую щеку и взглянула в иллюминатор. Ладонь так и осталась на лице, словно приклеилась к коже. Сердце пропустило один удар. Глаза немигающим взглядом уставились в поверхность стекла, будто увидали там армию Жнецов. 

Но это была всего лишь до боли знакомая туманность, где находился дом той самой весело кричащей и рассказывающей увлечённо на всю кабину, как она повстречала на Цитадели всех-всех инопланетян, девочки, восторженно припавшей к окну в нетерпении. Дом. Внутри у Шепард всё сжалось в тугой и крепкий жгут при этом слове, значение которого она давно забыла и даже толковый словарь не в состоянии был вернуть ей эту информацию обратно под корку мозга. Мендуар уже давно не был её домом, вероломно отнятый у неё батарианцами. Это было так давно, словно в другой жизни, во сне, но до сих пор бессильная злоба и жгучая ненависть охватывали её при виде батарианцев. Она не знала, как с этим справиться. Она не знала, что с этим делать. Она стискивала руки в кулаки и считала про себя до десяти, как всегда делала в детстве, надеясь, что этот маленький ритуал избавит её от проблем. 

Она удручённо вздохнула, откинулась на спинку кресла и обиженно, словно маленький ребёнок, надула губы, смиренно глядя, как туманность, которую она и хотела и страшилась вновь увидеть, становится всё больше и больше, играя на стекле красными бликами. Гаррус мягко и осторожно вновь взял её руку в свою, поглаживая ладонь пальцами, из-за чего кожа покрылась мурашками, а волоски встали дыбом, но, к счастью, на ней была водолазка с длинным рукавом, чтобы успешно скрыть от любопытных глаз эту реакцию её тела. Она с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не разомлеть, громко мурлыкая, под этими _чертовски-нежными-хватит-пожалуйста-чёртов-Гаррус_ прикосновениями, вычерчиваемыми его пальцами с такой поразительной точностью, словно он изучил вдоль и поперёк карту её тела, отметив на ней наиболее чувствительные и легко возбуждаемые участки. 

\- Мы проведём замечательные выходные, - сказал шёпотом Гаррус, приблизившись к её уху. Горячее дыхание обожгло ей кожу, а кончик мандибулы защекотал челюсть, из-за чего Шепард не смогла скрыть дрожи, пробежавшей по телу электрическим разрядом. Она еле удержала себя от невыносимого желания повернуться к нему и сделать одну из тех бесстыдный вещей, которые он любил, на глазах у всего экипажа, но усилием воли стиснула зубы и свободную от хватки ладонь в кулак, быстро досчитав про себя до десяти. Это было чистой пыткой. Нет, это было хуже пытки – её бы она с лёгкостью и мужеством выдержала. 

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что любой другой на твоём месте уже вытаскивал бы свою голову из собственной задницы? – улыбаясь, сказала она, стараясь сохранять непринуждённый вид, что было довольно проблематичным, учитывая тот факт, что палец Гарруса проник под тонкую ткань чёрного рукава, рискуя начать взбираться, дальше, выше, несмотря на то, что это было в крайней степени непристойно.

\- Узна _ю_ свою девочку, - прошептал он, на мгновение припав ртом к нежной коже в подобии поцелуя, а затем резко отстранился от неё, выпустив ладонь из мучительно-ласковой хватки и откинувшись на сидение с невинным видом праздного турианского туриста, отправляющегося на маленькую человеческую колонию, чтобы лучше познакомиться с местами, где выросла его строптивая человеческая подружка. Она едва не взвыла от разочарования, но вовремя взяла себя в руки, вспомнив о том, что для любовных игр место они выбрали очень неподходящее. Быть может, потом, когда они останутся одни, она отомстит ему, заставив мучиться от медленных, тщательно выверенных ласк. Хитрая улыбка появилась на её губах, когда она представила, как будет щекотать его под гребнем, что заставляло его едва ли не кричать и извиваться, моля о пощаде. 

\- Мне нравится, когда ты так улыбаешься, - сказал он таким обыденным тоном, словно хотел сообщить только что вычитанную новость, на мгновение отрываясь от датапада. 

\- Тебе бы не понравилось, если бы ты знал, о чем я сейчас думала, - она вновь отвела взгляд к окну, улыбнувшись ещё более коварно. 

И всё-таки, когда пассажирское судно проникло внутрь туманности, и в иллюминаторе появился краешек знакомой, коричнево-зеленоватой планеты, покрытой большими скоплениями облаков, она резко отпрянула от стекла, вернувшись на уютное плечо Гарруса. Голос капитана корабля из динамиков, словно издеваясь, не дал убежать от воспоминаний, провозгласив торжественно:

\- Уважаемые пассажиры, мы входим в атмосферу планеты Мендуар. Вы можете почувствовать лёгкую тошноту и головокружение. Просьба обратиться к обслуживающему персоналу при появлении данных симптомов.

Гаррус в ободряющем жесте накрыл колено Шепард и похлопал его дружески, словно заверяя в том, что всё будет хорошо и прекрасно. 

Когда корабль наконец приземлился, Шепард отстранилась от плеча Гарруса, желая убить неугомонно кричащую от возбуждения девочку, которая выбежала на середину прохода кабины и восторженно топала ногами, ожидая, пока её медлительные родители встанут со своих мест. 

\- Давай подождём, пока все выйдут, - сказала Шепард тихо, но это не было похоже на просьбу, а звучало как прямой приказ, который отдаёт капитан корабля и которого Гаррус, будучи членом экипажа, не смеет не выполнить. Тем не менее, он кивнул, словно она действительно просила. 

Шепард глядела на медленно продвигающихся по узенькому проходу людей, делящихся впечатлениями о совершённой поездке и строящими планы на будущий отпуск. Сердце с бешеным ритмом стучало о рёбра, дыхание сперало, и в глазах темнело, но внешне она оставалась всё той же женщиной суровой наружности, на колене которой покоилась турианская ладонь. 

Когда борт полностью опустел, выпустив последних пассажиров, Шепард глубоко вздохнула и сказала самой себе: «Твой черёд, трусливая задница». Она резко – слишком резко – поднялась с места, из-за чего рука Гарруса описала в воздухе крутой пируэт и упала на сидение, и, не дожидаясь его, грубо протиснулась через его колени наружу. Он поднялся вслед за ней с поспешностью, словно боясь, что она сейчас ускользнёт из-под его взора и, чего доброго, угонит корабль, чтобы только не ступать на землю, которая принесла ей столько слёз – он не знал, сколько именно и были ли они вообще (никогда не видел её плачущей), но весь её вид говорил о том, насколько она взволнована.

Шепард нашла в себе силы улыбнуться стюардессе перед выходом, хотя и несколько натянуто. Гаррус внимательно следил за ней, за тем, насколько напряжены её плечи, за естественностью осанки и положением рук – все эти маленькие и незначительные на первый взгляд признаки говорили ему о многом. Он беспокоился за моральное состояние своего капитана с тех пор, как взошёл на борт «Нормандии» после полугода отсутствия, и сейчас к этому чувству прибавились угрызения совести, потому что Шепард была слишком растеряна, напугана и уязвима – он ясно видел маленькую девочку в этом крепком человеческом теле, способном пристрелить кого угодно с какого угодно расстояния… Жнеца, например. 

Возможно, его план был с самого начала ошибочен и неидеален, содержал в себе множество белых пятен и допущений, но он решил, что доля риска ещё никого не убивала, и самые отчаянные предприятия в девяти случаях из десяти имеют успех. В данную минуту, выходя из пассажирского космического корабля на непривычную для турианца планету с высоким содержанием кислорода в атмосфере, он сомневался в успешности своей авантюры. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что понимает чувства Шепард, но он их видел – и этого одного было достаточно для появления у него желания схватить её за плечо и грубо втолкать обратно на борт, чтобы больше никогда не появляется даже близко к Аттическому траверсу. 

Когда он остановился рядом с Шепард, растерянно взирающей на огромный комплекс со стыковочными шлюзами, она вздохнула и спросила еле слышно:

\- Сколько Мендуар продержится на этот раз, пока сюда не придут Жнецы? 

Он не ответил, потому что знал, что ей не требуется ответа. Риторические вопросы. За годы службы с ней он перенял эту дурную привычку задавать их вслух часто самому себе, но так до конца и не понял, какой в ней толк. Он просто схватил Шепард за руку, как делал всегда, когда видел, что ей требуется поддержка, даже если она этого не показывала, продолжая быть коммандер без крайней на то необходимости. 

Они неторопливо направились к багажному отделению, взяли небольшой чемодан – один на двоих – и также неспеша прошли к стоянке аэрокаров. Шепард не смотрела по сторонам и казалась абсолютно отстраненной и безразличной до тех пор, пока они не покинули серых металлических стен стыковочных отсеков, и она не взглянула сквозь тонированные стёкла машины на проносящийся мимо урбанистический пейзаж. Она молчала, жадно поглощая увиденное, и Гаррус мог только догадываться, о чём она думает и что чувствует. Он не выпускал её руки, крепко сжимая и поглаживая пальцами, как она любила, но её лицо по-прежнему было повёрнуто к окну и она ничем не выдавала свои ощущения. 

Когда они проносились мимо открывшейся из-за деревьев и зданий береговой линии океана, Шепард вздрогнула, не в силах укрыть эту реакцию собственного тела от Гарруса, и он сильнее стиснул её ладонь, не зная, как ему её успокоить, чем помочь и тысячу раз жалея, что вообще затеял эту дурацкую поездку, пройдя миллион одну инстанцию и обратившись с просьбой к самому Хаккету, чтобы выделить из их плотного расписания двое суток, свободных от убийства членов «Цербера» и Жнецов. 

Аэрокар медленно остановился на стоянке возле милого на вид белого здания, построенного в нарочито классическом стиле, словно в другом веке и времени. Дом окружала ярко-зелёная лужайка и цветы всевозможных оттенков и форм. Зелёные ставни – совершенно непрактичное украшение – настежь открывали широкие большие окна, смотрящие прямиком на океан, расположившийся внизу холма, на котором и находилась эта старомодная гостиница, долженствующая навевать чувство приятной ностальгии у всякого, кто родился на Земле. Шепард равнодушно осмотрела строение, когда покинула машину, и повернулась лицом к океану, всматриваясь в окрестности взволнованным взглядом, ища и не находя ничего, что могло бы напомнить ей прежний Мендуар. 

\- Тут всё изменилось, - сказала она задумчиво, обращаясь ровным счётом ни к кому, а потом посмотрела на Гарруса и заставила себя улыбнуться, что причинило ему новую боль и добавило ещё парочку граммов сожалений в огромный котёл под названием «Самые кретинские поступки в моей жизни». Она вздохнула глубоко, стараясь казаться бодрой (он видел, сколько игры в каждом её жесте и подумал, что если бы она не пошла в армию, то наверняка стала великой актрисой), встряхнула руками и прошла к дорожке, выложенной узорчатым розовым камнем, ведущей к гостеприимно распахнутым зелёным дверям и небольшой лестнице в три ступеньки перед ними. Гаррус поспешно вытащил из аэрокара скудный багаж и засеменил за ней с твёрдым намерением провести все эти два дня в гостинице с плотно закрытыми дверьми и шторами, чтобы только не видеть этот тщательно скрываемый взгляд, в котором застыла робкая и мучительная боль.

На ресепшене произошло то, чего он никак не мог предугадать, но что ему стоило предвидеть: её узнали. Сначала неуверенные, брошенные украдкой взгляды довольно скоро переросли в широкую и радостную улыбку, застывшую на лице пожилого, коренастого мужчины, который со свойственной людям бестактностью рассыпался в восторженных комплиментах, когда получил сдержанный кивок на удивлённо-благоговейное: «Это вы? Это правда вы, коммандер Шепард?» - а затем повернулся к гостям спиной и взволнованно-громко позвал какую-то Элли, которая не заставила долго себя ждать, выплыв тяжёлой походкой из двери, находящейся за стойкой регистрации. Она непонимающе смотрела на странных посетителей (судя по всему, в таком месте нечасто встретишь представителей иных рас), пока добродушный мужчина не сообщил ей шёпотом на ухо, но всё-таки недостаточно тихо, потому что Гаррус услышал: «Это она! Это Шепард!» - после чего уже Элли просияла и принялась отпускать восторженные комплименты, обещая предоставить самый лучший и дорогой номер совершенно бесплатно для спасительницы галактики, которая к тому же являлась уроженкой Мендуара, «этой чудесной, солнечной планеты». И – Гаррус был уверен в этом – она бы выполнила своё намерение, если бы он вовремя и достаточно решительно не остановил её, настаивая на том, что они желают поселиться именно в том номере, который зарезервировали. Шепард кинула на него благодарный взгляд, вымученно улыбаясь, и подтвердила его слова, заверив скептично настроенную по отношению к турианцу Элли, что она не будет чувствовать себя нигде в таком комфорте и довольстве, как в том самом номере, о котором мечтала, едва увидев его фотографии в экстранете. Хозяева несколько расстроились, но всё-таки выполнили просьбу клиентов, заверив, что они могут обращаться к ним в любое время суток, если им что-то понадобиться, после чего неохотно отпустили героиню галактики со своим странным турианским спутником наверх, где и находилась комната, в которой им предстояло провести два дня. 

Шепард устало выдохнула, когда очутилась в небольшом, но светлом номере с балконом, выходившим на сторону океана, широкой двуспальной кроватью, телевизором напротив, бежевым диванчиком у стены и прочей необходимой для комфорта мебелью и техникой. Она молчала и почти не разглядывала комнату, непривычную для глаза турианца, но явно о чём-то говорящую Шепард. Измождённо рухнув поперёк кровати, она сладко потянулась и вздохнула, перевернувшись на живот и уткнув лицо в сияющие белизной простыни. 

Гаррус, стараясь не шуметь и издавать как можно меньше звуков, поставил чемодан возле двери, решив, что нет необходимости сейчас же разбирать их скудные пожитки, а затем аккуратно сел на край кровати, рядом с неподвижно лежащей Шепард. Коснувшись почти невесомо её спины, он произнёс шёпотом:

\- Мы можем уехать… Если ты хочешь, мы можем сразу уехать.

Она молчала, не шевелилась и никак не реагировала на него, что побудило его мягко провести рукой вдоль линии позвоночника и сказать:

\- Ты же знаешь, что я идиот, который только недавно вытащил палку из задницы. 

Она глухо усмехнулась - её плечи дрогнули, - и повернула голову в его сторону, произнеся с улыбкой:

\- Не болтай глупостей. Это лучший подарок, который ты только мог мне сделать.

\- Шепард…

\- Я не вру, - она перебила его, резко став серьёзной. – И я говорю это не для того, чтобы успокоить тебя. Это правда. 

Он отнял руку от её поясницы, наклонился к её лицу так, что мог видеть каждое волокно в серой радужке её глаз и коснулся ладонью её щеки, выражая этим жестом одновременно и благодарность, и радость, и нежность, и то, что не мог сказать словами. Она поняла, прикрыв глаза на пару мгновений и улыбнувшись одной их тех улыбок, что были предназначены только ему. 

***

 

Шепард с беспокойством одёргивала подол платья практически при каждом шаге, ощущая непривычную свободу движений в ногах, обыкновенно скованных армейскими брюками или тривиальными джинсами. Она не носила юбок с шестнадцати лет, с того самого дня, когда её жизнь полетела под откос. И сейчас, одетая в белое платье с цветочным принтом, она шла с Гаррусом по берегу океана и чувствовала себя неуклюжей, сконфуженной девушкой, дрожащей от каждого юношеского прикосновения к коже, испытывающей муки первой наивной влюблённости. Впрочем, её стеснение не было очарованием юности, скорее оно походило на раздражение и злобу от того, что она идёт в этом идиотском платье (когда в чемодане лежали очень удобные джинсы и футболка) по берегу мендуарского океана, и красные лучи заходящего солнца щедро поливают землю, превращая всё окружающее в мистический паноптикум. Босые ноги утопали в приятном на ощупь, тёплом песке, и ступни лизала то и дело набегающая волна, из-за чего Шепард неприятно морщилась, добавляя пару оттенков недовольства к мрачной гримасе, застывшей на лице, так как вода в океане за столько лет не стала чище, по-прежнему полнясь водорослями, илом, планктоном и прочей диковинной живностью, а также не потеплела, оставаясь абсолютно непригодной для купания.

Гаррус казался совершенно отстранённым: он молчал, смотрел преимущественно себе под ноги и не касался её руки даже случайно, хотя шёл в опасной близости. Шепард знала, что он по-прежнему озабочен правильностью своих поступков, а потому старалась казаться как можно более радостной (по этой причине она и напялила на себя это дурацкое платье, купленное в ближайшем магазине) и возбуждённой, но это, по правде, получалось у неё отвратительно, что и заметил её турианский любовник, который замечал её истинные чувства даже тогда, когда она их скрывала с тщательностью профессиональной актрисы. Наверное, они были чертовски плохой парой, раз никому из них никогда ещё не удавалось ввести в заблуждение друг друга относительно даже самых незначительных мелочей.

Шепард опустила взгляд себе ноги, и внезапно остановилась, увидев в песке блестящий краешек синей ракушки. Она мгновенно наклонилась и схватила предмет с такой нервной поспешностью и волнением, будто боялась, что его могут украсть прямо из-под её носа. Отчистив небольшую находку от песка, она вложила её в раскрытую ладонь и удивилась тому, какая та маленькая по сравнению с её рукой. Печальная улыбка застыла на губах, а глаза защипало, как в детстве, когда она по незнанию тёрла их мыльными пальцами. 

\- Шепард… - она услышала взволнованный голос Гарруса, который стоял рядом и непонимающе на неё глядел. Она оторвала взгляд от ракушки, посмотрев на него, и молча протянула раскрытую ладонь.

\- Посмотри на неё сквозь солнце. 

Гаррус аккуратно взял хрупкую ношу двумя пальцами и направил её на солнце, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Он смотрел на ракушку в течение нескольких долгих секунд и не мог понять, что должен увидеть. 

\- Она прозрачная, - подсказал Шепард, и только тогда он заметил очевидное: упрямые лучи солнца пробивались сквозь поверхность раковины, подсвечивая её изнутри, как цветное стекло. Он вернул ракушку Шепард, и она крепко сжала её в ладони, а потом так же неожиданно, как взяла, выкинула её в море, замахнувшись. Гаррус судорожно размышлял над тем, как ему отреагировать на этот неожиданный порыв сентиментальности. Он был уверен, что эта ракушка что-то значила для неё, что-то большее, чем он мог вообразить или представить. И пока он раздумывал, будет ли уместно спросить о том, что только сейчас произошло, Шепард набрала в лёгкие больше воздуха, и начала спокойным голосом, разрешая разом все его душевные противоречия: - Мы с отцом ходили на этот берег и собирали тут ракушки или другие необычные предметы. Я нашла такую же. Она показалась мне очень красивой, и я тут же отдала её папе. А он посмотрел сквозь неё на солнце и сказал, что в Калифорнии такого не отыщешь. Эта ракушка хранилась у нас дома в прозрачной вазе вместе с остальными находками. Она стояла на журнальном столике, прямо посередине. 

Гаррус молчал, не в силах ответить что-либо. Любые слова казались сейчас лишними и вульгарными, словно оскверняющими память о людях, которых любила Шепард. Он никогда не был настолько дружен с собственным отцом, у которого едва хватало времени на глупые шалости с детьми, но он знал, что чувствовал бы себя также ужасно, если бы оказался на её месте. Он смотрел на неё, стоящую в таком непривычном цветастом платье босиком на берегу океана в заходящих, ярко-кровавых лучах мендуарского солнца, и видел не ту суровую, иногда жестокую коммандер Шепард, которая вскидывает винтовку, чтобы поменять термозаряд, а потом выпускает длинную очередь, крошащую врагов на куски, а маленькую, ещё добрую и верящую в чудо, девочку, для которой не существует иного мира за пределами её дома, за пределами берега океана, за пределами Мендуара. Она казалась такой уязвимой сейчас, что он на мгновение – _только на мгновение_ – испугался, а потом приблизился к ней и крепко обнял, потому что это то, что делала она, когда он чувствовал себя потерянным или слабым. Она не сопротивлялась, охотно прильнув к его груди головой, закрывая глаза, и заводя руки за его спину, и он снова почувствовал, что это она, что она рядом, она с ним, прежняя Шепард, та самая, что с умилительной нежностью воркует с хомячком и даёт клички каждой новой рыбе в аквариуме, через неделю, обыкновенно, плавающей брюхом к верху, а потом надевает броню и отстреливает из снайперской винтовки безжалостно любого ублюдка, попавшего в её прицел. И он любил эту Шепард, любил в любых её ипостасях: когда она лгала, когда она злилась, когда смеялась и подтрунивала над ним, когда ночью вздыхала под ним, когда слала ему многозначительные взгляды и улыбки прямо посреди сражения, рискуя жизнью, когда спорила с ним, когда смешно прятала под подушки женские журналы, которыми зачитывалась, и даже когда она была такой незащищённой, сломленной и ранимой от переполняющих её чувств, как сейчас.

Она легонько отстранилась от него с тем, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза и прочесть в них то, что она всегда читала, что страшилась больше никогда не увидеть и что было необходимо, хотя она никогда себе в этом не признавалась. Она улыбнулась немного печально, немного хитро и совсем чуть-чуть многообещающе, и он не смог не улыбнуться в ответ, прикрыв глаза от смущения, внезапно его охватившего, хотя едва ли для этого существовали какие-либо предпосылки. Шепард встала на цыпочки и потянулась к его лицу, кокетливо запечатлев на мандибуле, покрытой шрамами, поцелуй, а потом вырвалась из его объятий и неспешно пошла дальше, как ни в чём не бывало, словно этой сцены между ними только что не было. Но Гаррус знал, что эта улыбка и этот поцелуй выражают благодарность и любовь, о которых они предпочитали говорить не словами, обмениваясь определёнными знаками, понятными только им. Вега однажды сказал, что они выглядят припадочными идиотами, когда так подмигивают друг другу, улыбаются и играют бровями и мандибулами. Он прыснул со смеху от этого воспоминания и последовал за Шепард, впервые действительно уверенный, что затеял эту поездку не зря.

***

 

Шепард громко выдохнула, совершив последнее движение внутренней стороной бёдер, и обмякнув в крепкой хватке Гарруса, дыхание которого тяжело прерывалось. Она улыбнулась ему, и хотя их окружала кромешная тьма мендуарской ночи, он различил блеск её глаз и изменившееся положение шрамов от растянувшей её губы улыбки. Шепард убрала ногу с его бедра, из-за чего он издал сдавленный звук лёгкого недовольства, и почти невесомо коснулась губами его шеи, запечатлевая один из тех ленивых поцелуев, которыми они одаривали друг друга после того, как достаточно насыщались, но по-прежнему не были в силах оторваться от обоюдных ласк. Гаррус издал звук, похожий на утробный стон: его мандибулы задрожали. Он крепче стиснул Шепард в объятьях, практически до хруста костей, и вдохнул глубоко её запах разгорячённого тела в отчаянном желании пропитаться им изнутри. Она положила ладонь на его гребень и стала вычерчивать пальцами чудн _ы_ е узоры, вызывая в теле Гарруса приятные судороги наслаждения.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептала она едва слышно, прикрыв глаза и сладко вздрогнув на секунду всем телом, подвинув таз ближе к его недавно напряжённой плоти. Она опустила руку ниже, под гребень, принявшись гладить его незащищённую пластинами кожу. Он смотрел на неё внимательно, пытаясь отыскать в темноте малейший признак того, что ей больно или грустно, и вспоминая интонацию, с которой были произнесены эти напугавшие его слова. Они не говорили их без крайней на то необходимости. Они предпочитали молчать, не растрачивая зря слова, которые ещё могли им пригодиться в более серьёзных ситуациях. Сказать их вслух значило признать важность мгновения - чрезвычайную важность, - словно оно больше никогда не повторится. Словно оно было последним. – Я так сильно люблю тебя, - не проговорила – _выдохнула_ – Шепард отчаянно в его шею и снова вздрогнула, будто от удара. Её голос прозвенел слишком тревожно, чтобы он не мог списать её поведение на несвойственное проявление внезапной сентиментальности. Он сжал её тело в руках крепко, чтобы она могла почувствовать, что он здесь, рядом с ней, и никуда не исчезнет, пока она сама того не захочет, а потом почувствовал, как кожа на шее стала влажной, а тело, хрупко покоящееся в его руках, задрожало, будто от спазма. 

\- Джейн, - он прошептал её имя с той интимной, даже сакральной, интонацией, с какой обычно произносил, когда хотел сказать больше, чем это было ему позволено, и положил ладонь на её затылок, зарывшись пальцами в волосы. Она украдкой смахнула слёзы с ресниц и справилась с нервной дрожью, глубоко вздохнув.

\- Давай сделаем вид, что этого не было, - прошептала она настойчиво, но Гаррус не захотел кивнуть или согласиться – он коснулся ртом её затылка, подражая человеческому поцелую, и прошептал:

\- Я тоже люблю тебя. 

***

 

Шепард с наслаждением потянулась и промурлыкала короткую импровизированную мелодию, открыв глаза. Яркий свет ослеплял комнату, делая её ещё более белоснежной, чем прежде, если это вообще было возможно, и Шепард сощурилась, пытаясь привыкнуть заново к утреннему солнцу Мендуара. Пока она моргала, её внимание привлёк поднос, стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке, с нехитрым завтраком, состоящем из щедро политых сиропом вафель, уже остывшего кофе и разрезанного на кусочки жёлтого фрукта с неповторимым вкусом, который рос только на Мендуаре и который колонисты без фантазии окрестили мендуарским манго, хотя он был намного слаще, мягче и сочнее земного. Шепард подумала, что она очень давно не ела его, и сев в кровати, водрузила на колени поднос, желая как можно скорее приняться за трапезу. Отправляя в рот первый кубик мендуарского фрукта, она заметила рядом с чашечкой кофе белый прямоугольник бумаги с неровными буквами и улыбнулась, прочитав его содержимое. Только проглотив несколько кусков лакомства, она обнаружила, что находится в номере совсем одна: по левую сторону её руки кровать была заправлена. Медленно поглощая самый вкусный завтрак в её жизни, она ненароком вспомнила про собственную выходку прошлой ночью и отругала саму себя за излишнюю чувствительность и глупость, потому что эти слова явно не должны были произноситься после занятия любовью – её негласное правило, которому становилось всё тяжелее следовать из-за дурацких гормонов. Она сделала глоток холодного, но всё равно вкусного кофе, взяла в руки вилку, покрутила ею над тарелкой, раздумывая, с какой стороны ей лучше вонзить её в душистую, мягкую плоть, а затем пожала плечами, положила столовый прибор на поднос и с жадностью схватила выпечку рукой, откусив огромный кусок и испытав ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие от этого маленького пренебрежения правилами.

Когда она, пребывая в гастрономическом экстазе, заглатывала очередную вафлю, дверь в комнату отворилась, и на пороге показался Гаррус, застав Шепард бесстыдно предающейся вкусовой вакханалии.

\- Тфы не долфшен бфыл этофо фидеть, - произнесла она с набитым ртом, вызвав на лице Гарруса улыбку.

\- Я и не видел ничего, - сказал он, входя в комнату и садясь слева от неё на постель. – Я ещё жить хочу.

Она проглотила тщательно пережёванную пищу и засмеялась. 

\- Спасибо за завтрак в постель. Это так романтично. 

\- Вообще-то поднос всучила мне добродушная хозяйка, когда я пытался отыскать в их столовой что-нибудь с декстро-аминокислотами, - сказал Гаррус, легонько поправляя её выбившуюся прядь волос. 

\- Да ну? А эту милую записочку тоже она оставила? – спросила Шепард с заговорщицким видом, беря в руки небольшой прямоугольник бумаги, на котором крайне неумелой рукой были выведены слова на английском: «Эта ночь была незабываемой. Люблю, Г.»

Он пожал плечами:

\- Вероятно, тебе стоит объясниться, что это за «Г.» и почему он шлёт тебе подобные записочки посредством хозяйки.

\- Судя по почерку он явно турианец, - она положила бумагу обратно на поднос. – И явно чертовски сексуален, - поднос вновь переместился на прикроватную тумбочку. – А ещё, готова поспорить, - Шепард придвинулась ближе к Гаррусу, в дразнящем жесте почти припав губами к его шее, - он мастер в том, что касается…

\- Не говори этого…

\- Калибровки. 

Гаррус издал отчаянный звук, похожий одновременно на стон и рычание, а затем схватил Шепард за талию, прижав на мгновение к себе, и опрокинул на подушки, нависнув над ней в многообещающем жесте. 

***

 

Шепард коснулась подушечками пальцев холодного камня, ощутив странное покалывание. Ей не было нужды читать написанное – эти имена горели в её сознании ярким огнём, но она всё-таки прошлась глазами по стоящим рядом строчкам.

Сэмюель и Ребекка Шепард.

Папа и мама.

Мемориальная доска была усеяна ворохом других имён – знакомых и незнакомых ей, а также смутно о чём-то говорящих, - но она отыскала два нужных, чтобы прижаться к ним ладонью и ощутить хотя бы имитацию того странного, тёплого чувства, одолевающего её в детстве, когда их руки обнимали её.  
Она вздохнула, прикусив губу. Она часто спрашивала себя, гордились бы они ей, если бы видели, какая она стала. Она смотрела на своё отражение в зеркале после тех ужасных часов на Торфане и гадала, как бы они отреагировали на все сводки новостей, называющих её грубо, грязно – мясник. Если бы они могли сейчас стоять с ней рядом и наблюдать за тем, как странная турианская рука покоится на её плече, что бы они сказали?

Она резко отдёрнула руку от серого мрамора и сцепила ладони вместе, словно боялась, что её конечности могут выйти из-под контроля. Она не стала озвучивать мысль, пролетевшую у неё в голове, потому что это было неправильно и жутко, но уверенность относительно правдивости этого высказывания крепла в ней с каждой секундой. «Моё имя должно стоять рядом». 

Шепард расцепила руки и накрыла ладонью пальцы Гарруса, крепко сжимающие её плечо. Этот жест выражал не благодарность. И даже не любовь. И даже не заверение, что с ней всё в порядке. «Ты – единственная причина, почему я хочу выжить». Она не видела его лица и не знала, понял ли он, но что-то подсказывало ей – интуиция, ощущение этого особенного взгляда на спине, - что он знает. Всегда знал.


End file.
